


Child's Play

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek has been seeing Stiles' older sister Kenzie since they were in High-School, they have a five year old daughter together Madison.Stiles manages to keep how long he's known about the supernatural being in Beacon Hills for Scott until Scott gets bitten.Things start going haywire after Derek becomes an Alpha and he bites a few teenagers. After a year and a bit things get tricky and Kenzie and Derek have to explain some of the sudden actions of the pack reverting to child like states. Scott never became an Alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Back in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> Updates will be every few days I guess. 
> 
> YES, I'm still writing other stories I just write what comes out.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Kenzie and Madison Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

## Child's Play 

  
**Chapter 01:** Back In Time

  
_1987-2011_  
Noah Stilinski, met his first wife Bethany Mayor (a born werewolf from the Hale Pack) when he was eighteen years old and freshly enrolled in the Army. By the time they were 20 years old they were parents to Kenzie Stilinski, when Kenzie was two her mother was killed while serving overseas. Noah's enlistment ended sometime in the early nineties and he was left a single father to his daughter, until he met and fell in love with Claudia Gajos. By 1994 Noah and Claudia were married and had a son in the form of Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski, Kenzie's half brother. Kenzie loved her little brother, so much that she started to tell him stories all the time. Some of Kenzie's stories were secrets, that she made Stiles promise not to tell anyone. 

Kenzie and Derek Hale became best-friends when they were nine years old before eventually starting to date when they were seventeen years old. They were together after Paige, and before Kate Argent before falling in love all over again. At the end of 2006, Kenzie and Derek had their daughter Madison while they were living in New York together with Derek's older sister Laura. Madison was like both her parents a werewolf. 

Stiles knew all about werewolves when Scott was bitten, he wasn't surprised when Derek played dumb to knowing who he was in the preserve. Once Stiles and Derek revealed that they knew each other and that Derek was dating Stiles' sister things became somewhat normal. Kenzie had laughed hard when Derek had turned up at the doorstep the day that she and Madison had arrived home and scared the shit out of Stiles. Stiles was still getting used to seeing Madison almost mimicking Derek in the looks that she gave. 

When Isaac had been a werewolf for only a short time before he had his first post-traumatic-stress-disorder incident after he was taken for questioning. It wasn't a child like like state, however it was very much claustrophobic and panic. Noah had called Kenzie in to see if she could calm him, Kenzie had left Madison with her neighbour. Derek and Stiles had their own plan, they wanted to get him out. Kenzie got to the station first and talked with Noah before she was sitting in the cell with Isaac calming him down the best that she could. Derek and Stiles got to the station where Stiles witnessed his sister knocking out one of the deputies who had turned out to be a hunter. 

Isaac's first Age Regression incident happened six months after he was bitten in August, after being locked in a storage closet with Allison Argent. Isaac had just gotten in the door of Kenzie and Derek's house and gone straight to Kenzie feeling scared. He couldn't work out what was going on as his mind and all the emotions came at once. Madison had been upstairs playing in her bedroom with Derek while Kenzie was in the kitchen. Isaac had grabbed hold of Kenzie's hand and sniffled looking around the room wildly trying to work out where he was. Kenzie had turned around and looked at Isaac, immediately seeing a small frightened child and determined that his mental age had gone to two years old. 

That wouldn't be the only time that it happened. Derek and Kenzie witnessed Isaac's age regression on more than occasion as they had become his legal guardians. They would often occur at home where he felt the safest with them. Madison was confused the first few times it happened but then started to play with him to keep him happy and not scared until he was ready. Kenzie had only been semi prepared for what happened, but had known from reading about it what was happening. Derek remembered hearing his mother talking about different pack dynamics and they were different because they were blood and that Bethany and Kenzie had been an exception because they'd both been born in Beacon Hills.


	2. From the Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't sure what to do when Isaac regresses to a toddler in his back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any suggestions please let me know :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 02:** _From The Damage_

  
_Sometime in May, 2012_  
"Kenzie! I need your help!" Stiles yelled running into his house, and nearly bowling his five year old niece Madison over in the process. 

"Uncle Stiles you nearly knocked me over!" Madison stomped her feet and folded her arms as she looked up at her uncle. 

"Oh My God!" Stiles mumbled glancing down at her and seeing Derek for the first time. "Sorry! Madison, where's your mom?" Stiles knew very well that Derek was her father but seeing that look, the scowl really set it. 

"Out with Aunty Ally. Grandpa's upstairs," Madison stated before she went back to her cartoon watching. "Mommy will be back soon, she said four o'clock and that's in five minutes," 

"How do you...never mind," Stiles muttered before he was glancing out to the back seat of his Jeep where Isaac was fast sleep against the window. 

Sure enough five minutes later Kenzie, Stiles' older sister and Madison's mother arrived pulling into the driveway. Stiles told Madison to stay where she was before he was bolting out to his Jeep and to Kenzie who was already looking at the sleeping Isaac. Kenzie had an idea of what had happened, apparently she wasn't the first person that Stiles had tried to see but the second. Derek had warned her that Stiles needed help. 

"Stiles, I want all the details," Kenzie said before she was reaching into the Jeep and unbuckling Isaac's seat belt and carefully waking him up. "Isaac, sweetheart," Kenzie's voice was almost as quiet as when she woke up Madison.

"I don't know...I was giving him a lift to Scott's and then all of a sudden he got...well younger? How? Why?" Stiles rambled watching as Isaac slowly opened his eyes and then immediately clung to Kenzie. "Please tell me you know what's going on?"

"Inside," Kenzie motioned with her head before she was holding Isaac and carrying him into the house, Stiles looked around and was grateful that no one was in the street or watching out the window. 

"So? What the...is going on?" Stiles questioned the second they were inside and Kenzie was still carrying Isaac. "And how are you holding him?" 

"I'll answer the second question first. Werewolf. First question, Madison can you go play with grandpa upstairs?" Kenzie questioned as she sat on the couch and set Isaac down beside her with him sleepily putting his head on her shoulder. Madison grumbled before she was running upstairs and squealing as she jumped on Sheriff Noah Stilinski, her grandfather. 

"Kenz, what the fuck is going on?" Stiles questioned sitting down on the sofa and running a hand through his short brown hair as he looked at her. 

"Remember what Derek and I were saying at the last pack meeting about what some different packs have?" Kenzie questioned, sending a glance down at Isaac who snuggled up at closer to her much like he had at the pack meeting. 

"Vaguely..." Stiles raised his eyebrow as he looked at Isaac who seemed more content next to her than he had in the back of the Jeep. “When Lydia scared Isaac the other night,"

"Age regression, for Isaac it's a way of copying with PTSD," Kenzie answered, she knew that Isaac could tell when he was slipping - normally he was okay and with her or Derek when it happened. "He felt safe with you,"

"His father?" Stiles questioned, Kenzie nodded before they both heard Isaac starting to sniffle as he opened his eyes further. "How...how old?"

"Right now? He's maybe eighteen months to two years. I'll take him home...it's not the first time Derek and I've had it happen. But now that it's happened to you Sti, you need to watch him," Kenzie said before she found Isaac was crying and pointing to his crotch. "Stiles, we need to take him home now," Isaac had wet his pants and thought he was going to be in trouble. “It's okay baby,” 

"I'll get Madison,"

Stiles jumped up before he was racing up the stairs and grabbing his niece as she went to jump on Noah again. Noah raised his eyebrow as Madison grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles' neck. Stiles explained that Kenzie had a few things that she needed to do to her car and that he was to take Madison. Kenzie had already loaded Isaac into her car wrapping a towel around his lower half. Madison climbed into her car seat and was strapped in, peering curiously at Isaac. For a five year old she knew more than what she let on. 

"Mommy, is Uncle Isaac hurt?" Madison asked once Kenzie was sitting in the drivers seat and Stiles was still standing outside the car. 

"No baby, remember what mommy said. Sometimes Uncle Isaac gets scared and he goes younger. He'll be okay in a few hours," Kenzie explained, Madison nodded she kind of understood what her mother was saying. "Uncle Stiles is going to follow us home to daddy okay?" 

"Okay Mommy. Uncle Stiles get in your car," Madison commanded before she was looking at Isaac again and putting her hand out to him. "Isaac...I'm Maddy do you remember me?" Madison asked curiously as she looked at the teenager and then quickly at her mother and uncle.

"Uh huh," Isaac nodded and cautiously took hold of Madison's hand. 

"Mommy will look after you, it's okay," Madison smiled at him when she saw that there was still tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mommy, he's still sad,"

"I know baby, we'll be home soon," Kenzie smiled watching in the rear-view mirror as Stiles climbed in his car and yelled out to their father that he'd be back later. "Why don't you play pat-a-cake with him?"

Madison grinned and turned back to Isaac and tried to get him to play pat-a-cake with her while Kenzie did the ten minute drive to their house. It hadn't taken much for Kenzie to convince Derek to move out of the husk of the burnt out Hale House and in with her and Madison. In fact, Derek was the one who had bought Kenzie a house big enough for the full pack. Ten minutes later, Kenzie was pulling into the drive way of her house and unbuckling both Isaac and Madison. 

Madison raced up the front steps of the house and pulled open the screen door to find Derek crouched in the hall way. Derek smiled at the five year old as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up. Kenzie looked at Derek before she was reaching back into the car and getting Isaac out. Isaac clung to Kenzie as she stood up, causing her to stumble slightly. Stiles pulled up behind her and climbed out of the Jeep. Isaac looked at Stiles and curled further into Kenzie forcing her to lean against the car. Derek had gotten home only minutes earlier after being in the preserve. 

"Maddy, stay inside baby," Derek set Madison on the ground kissing her forehead before he was taking the front steps two at a time and going down to Kenzie and Isaac. Madison nodded and went inside straight to her toy bucket in the lounge room.

"Derek, think you can carry him?" Kenzie asked, leaning against the car as she felt Isaac trying to curl further into her. "Sweetheart, can you let Derek carry you inside?" 

"Uh huh," Isaac nodded into Kenzie's shoulder as Derek moved to take the teenager from her. "Mommy," 

"It's alright Isaac," Kenzie soothed grabbing his bag and Madison's from the back of the car and motioning for Stiles to follow them inside as Derek carried Isaac inside. 

Isaac sniffled as Derek carried him inside and straight into his room. Stiles went and sat with Madison at her toy bucket and was slightly surprised when she thrust an Obi Wan Kenobi toy straight in his face. Madison was definitely his niece, that much he was sure of. Stiles and Noah had known about the supernatural long before Peter had bitten Scott. It was one of the first things that Stiles learned about as a child and it was one thing he kept secret from Scott.


	3. Pack Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles, if it happens again while you're at school. Get him straight into Roscoe,” Kenzie said as she wrapped her arms around Stiles and Madison. “You need to keep an eye on him,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon.

**Chapter 03:** _Pack Parents?_

  
Forty-eight hours earlier, Derek and Kenzie were holding a pack meeting in the lounge room of their house. Madison was fast asleep upstairs when Lydia suddenly shrieked because Isaac had curled up in Kenzie's lap and she didn't seem to mind one bit. Madison grumbled that her Aunt Lydia was too loud and pulled the pillow over her head. Allison offered to go upstairs to her but Kenzie and Derek had shaken their heads. Isaac had been slowly gravitating towards Kenzie the entire pack meeting as he could feel himself slipping. 

“You're probably wondering what just happened,” Kenzie said, running a hand through Isaac's hair as he started to fall asleep. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Boyd and Erica all nodded looking at Derek and Kenzie. “Isaac's suffering from a form of PTSD, and his bodies way of coping, his way is to regress to a child like state,”

“It's called age-regression or age-play or littles and it's by no way sexual like it can be. For Isaac it's a safe place,” Derek explained after the teenagers all gave Kenzie very confused looks wondering how long it had been going on for. “Lydia it's not your fault,” 

“How...how long? How old is he?” Allison was the first one to speak as she took in Isaac's sleepy appearance. 

“About eight months, he's around two years old right now,” Kenzie answered, running thumb over Isaac's forehead as he semi-relaxed. 

“It could happen to any of you,” Derek stated pausing for a split second before he continued. “Pack dynamics, pack bonding, pack mom and pack dad...”

“Derek, explain it more to them. I'm going to take him upstairs,” Kenzie said as she carefully moved Isaac's head from her lap getting off the lounge and scooping him up in her arms. “I'll be back in a few minutes,”

“Questions?” Derek asked watching as Kenzie disappeared up the stairs with Isaac's head resting on her shoulder. 

“What do you mean by pack mom and dad?” Scott raised his eyebrow, Stiles was already starting tune out the entire conversation only picking up bits and pieces of it. “Eight months...that's just after the storage closet,” Derek nodded, Isaac had told them a few days later about being trapped. 

“Pack mom and pack dad. Usually the alpha and the alpha's mate,” Derek answered, causing them all to realise that it meant Derek and Kenzie. 

“You're not serious are you?” Jackson questioned, Derek simply nodded as he looked at them and then turned his head listening to Kenzie talking quietly to Isaac. 

“Completely,” Derek said as Kenzie walked back down the stairs minus Isaac. 

The pack was mostly understanding, for the time being at least. Isaac refused to leave his bedroom as a two year old would in scary situation, he had managed to fall fast asleep. Kenzie had a feeling that Erica or possibly Jackson would regress but she wasn't sure and didn't want to say anything so they would just have to wait and see. They honestly didn't know who would and who wouldn't. 

Present day, Derek was sitting with Isaac on his bed while Kenzie grabbed a clean pair of sweat pants and a pull-up. Derek lay Isaac down before Kenzie was changing him out of the wet jeans and boxers and into the pull-up and pants. The second Isaac was in clean sweat pants he curled into a ball and grabbed hold of the toy bear that he slept with. 

“I'll stay up here with him for a while,” Derek smiled at her before leaning over Isaac and kissing Kenzie. 

“Maddy wants to play with her dad, I know that babe,” Kenzie smiled at him returning the kiss before she spoke again. “He'll probably be asleep for a few hours, it's only four fifteen so as long as he's awake by six thirty he should be okay,” 

“You want to let him sleep that long?” Derek questioned, Kenzie nodded Isaac looked like he needed for whatever reason. “I'll be down in ten,” 

“Yeah, look. I'll go see what my little brother knows about today,” Kenzie said getting off the bed after covering Isaac over with the blanket and heading down to Stiles and Madison. 

Madison had climbed into Stiles' lap and convinced him to put Star Wars: Clone Wars on for her. His niece was just as obsessed with Star Wars as him. Kenzie smiled at the sight, she'd already decided that they were going to have pizza for dinner after her afternoon with Allison. Stiles looked up when he heard his sister laugh a little at the sight of him and his niece. 

“She made me do it,” Stiles stated laughing before Madison snuggled up closer to him. 

“Of course she did,” Kenzie rolled her eyes, walking over to them and sitting on the couch with the two of them. “Sti, can you tell me what happened today?”

“School was normal I guess, I didn't see anything different,” Stiles said before he realised that his sister was listening to his heartbeat. “Lacrosse...Coach raised his hand to strike...Scott stopped him, it's not like Coach,” 

“What happened after that?” Kenzie probed, she needed to know exactly what happened so they knew how to calm Isaac after he woke up. 

“Scott told me to take him to his place, but the second Isaac and I got to Roscoe, Isaac climbed in the back...” Stiles rambled pausing for a second before he continued to speak again. “He...well I don't know he started slipping? And then he was asleep against the window mumbling that he wanted his mom,”

“Stiles, if it happens again while you're at school. Get him straight into Roscoe,” Kenzie said as she wrapped her arms around Stiles and Madison. “You need to keep an eye on him,” 

“What? Why me?” Stiles blinked turning to face Kenzie as Madison turned and faced him shoving her finger over his mouth.

“Because to Isaac you smell like me, like home,” Kenzie said as she took Madison from Stiles' lap and set on the couch beside her. “Maddy, baby girl daddy will be down stairs soon,”

Stiles sighed, he didn't know what he was going to be in for especially if the other pack members started like Kenzie and Derek thought they would. Stiles threw his head back against the couch as Derek walked down the stairs and joined them with Madison instantly climbing into his lap and snuggling up. Madison scrunched up her nose as she looked at Derek and her eyes glowed golden. 

“Maddy, baby what is it?” Derek asked, looking at Madison and flashing his red eyes at her before she calmed down. 

“Mommy, Daddy...I think someone's coming...” Madison said snuggling closer to her father who wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

“Baby, what makes you say that?” Derek asked, watching as his little girls eyes faded back to green. 

“I can hear...” Madison trailed off as Derek stood up with Madison wrapped tightly in his arms and went to look out the window. “Daddy, don't it's scary,”

“Baby, it's okay. Mommy, daddy and Uncle Stiles will protect you,” Derek kissed the top of Madison's head as Kenzie and Stiles stood up, Stiles holding his arms out for his niece.

“I'll take her upstairs?” Stiles stated, though it came out more as a question than anything else. Derek nodded and handed Madison to Stiles who started to take her upstairs.

“Go into Isaac's room,” Derek urged, Kenzie nodded in agreement so Stiles darted up the stairs with Madison in his arms to Isaac. 

Stiles went into Isaac's room with Madison snuggled up to her and saw that Isaac was curled up around his teddy bear. Madison pointed to the end of Isaac's bed, and asked to be put down. Stiles shook his head, he wasn't sure that he should be putting his niece down not when they didn't know what was going on downstairs.

“Uncle Stiles, Isaac's scared...Mommy told me that's why he got little,” Madison whispered in Stiles' ear after he refused to put her down. “Mommy said I'm allowed to give him a cuddle, it's okay,” 

“Maddy?” Stiles questioned, before Madison was squirming so much that he had to put her down. 

“Uncle Stiles, put me down,” Madison whispered again, so Stiles reluctantly put his niece down and watched as she climbed onto the bed and carefully poke Isaac until he woke up and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“Madison, why did you wake him up?” Stiles asked, before he was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking cautiously at Madison and Isaac.

“Cause he needs a cuddle,” Madison told him seriously before she was back to looking at Isaac. “Mommy said I have to ask permission to hug...Isaac do you want a hug?”

Isaac nodded his head clinging to his teddy bear before Madison wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Isaac sniffled looking at Stiles before he was hugging his teddy bear tighter and Madison's arms were still wrapped around him. Stiles asked Isaac if he wanted him a hug from him as well, Isaac thought for a second before nodding his head so Stiles moved from the edge of the bed up to the middle where Madison and Isaac were. Stiles held his arms out and both Madison and Isaac climbed into them. Isaac dropped his teddy bear and it fell to the floor rolling under the bed. 


	4. Mike Wazowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not Mike. Boo, she knows that Monsters aren't scary...but they are at first but then Mike and Sully protect her,” Madison explained, that was why she liked Monsters Inc, the monsters protected the little girl. “They protect like mommy and daddy, and you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you're enjoying. More will be coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _Mike Wazowski_

  
Downstairs Derek and Kenzie were trying to determine what it was that Madison had heard outside. Once the two of them were certain that Stiles, Isaac and Madison were safe upstairs they headed outside, claws at the ready. Madison wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles' neck and gave him a sloppy kiss before she was looking for Isaac's teddy. Whenever Isaac went to a younger mindset Madison was there to cuddle him and play with him. 

“Maddy, did your mommy or daddy say how long this lasts?” Stiles asked quietly as they sat waiting for Derek and Kenzie to tell them that it was okay to leave the bedroom. 

“No,” Madison shook her head as she found Isaac's teddy dropped on the floor. “Uncle Stiles, can I get down?” she asked as she saw Isaac's tears weren't stopping. “Please?”

“Maddy, we have to stay here,” Stiles said as he Isaac started to wipe his eyes and nose on his shirt. “Buddy, it's okay,” Stiles didn't know what to do as he held onto his niece and Isaac. Madison squirmed until she was free from Stiles' arms and crawled under the bed. “Madison,” Stiles hissed trying to bend over to reach for her while still hugging Isaac.

“Uncle Stiles, you're making him cry,” Madison said as she crawled out from under the bed and pulled the teddy bear with her. 

“Sorry,” Stiles grimaced watching as Madison handed Isaac the teddy bear and then climbed back onto the bed and into his lap. “Isaac...Maddy can you do something?” 

Madison shook her head, she didn't know what else to do other than to give Isaac a hug as Stiles listened to Derek and Kenzie fighting outside causing him to try and cover both Isaac and Madison's ears. Stiles pulled both of them close to his chest, and put a hand over each of their ears before Derek and Kenzie were back inside. Derek headed up the stairs to the bedroom while Kenzie called Parrish and said that they had some idiots trying to kill them. 

“Madison woke him up,” Stiles stated, Madison glared at her uncle only to have Derek picking her up and giving her a stern look. 

“Madison, you know not to wake Isaac up when hes sleeping,” Derek said as he rested her against his hip and she put her head on his shoulder. 

“Sorry daddy, but Isaac was sad,” Madison said wrapping her arms around his neck and then peering at Isaac who was in Stiles' arms. 

“It's okay baby, Stiles can you stay with Isaac?” Derek questioned, Stiles nodded though he didn't know what he was meant to do with him. “He should fall asleep again if you lay with him,” 

Derek carried Madison from Isaac' bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen and sat her on the counter. Madison started to swing her feet back and forth as she sat watching her father start to get dinner ready. She liked her fathers cooking better than her mothers. Kenzie joined Derek and Madison in the kitchen after finishing her phone call with Parrish and wrapped Madison in a hug. 

“Mommy, is Uncle Stiles staying for dinner?” Madison asked as she continued to swing her legs on the counter while wrapped in her arms. 

“Of course he is baby, and grandpa's going to come. Uncle Jordan was telling him to come,” Kenzie answered smiling at her daughter before kissing the top of her head. 

“Maddy what do you want for dinner tonight?” Derek questioned, he'd already started pulling some things out of the fridge.

“Spaghetti!” Madison grinned laughing as Kenzie walked over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. “Isaac likes spaghetti,” 

“You want to have spaghetti for Isaac?” Kenzie asked as she and Derek both turned around to the face the four year old.

“Yes. Cause it'll make him feel betterer,” Madison stated as she continued to swing her legs on the counter.

“Is that right?” Derek asked kissing Kenzie before he finished getting everything needed for spaghetti out of the fridge and pantry. 

“Yes,” Madison grinned looking at her parents before requesting that she be put on the ground so that she could watch a Disney movie. 

Kenzie put Madison on the ground again and the four and a half year old was off darting into the lounge room and putting on her favourite Disney movie. Madison's favourite Disney/Pixar movie for 'Monsters Inc'. Stiles couldn't understand it, he'd always been partial to 'Lilo & Stitch'. The second that Madison put her movie on, Stiles was joining her sitting on the floor. 

“Maddy, what are we watching?” Stiles asked as Madison climbed onto his lap and snuggled up to him. 

“Mike Wazowski,” Madison stated as though it was the most straightforward thing in the world. “Mommy lets me watch it when we have dinner,”

“It's her favourite movie,” Derek called from the kitchen as he and Kenzie continued to make dinner before Kenzie decided to check on Isaac again. 

“What do you like about Mike?” Stiles asked as Madison snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder.

“Not Mike. Boo, she knows that Monsters aren't scary...but they are at first but then Mike and Sully protect her,” Madison explained, that was why she liked Monsters Inc, the monsters protected the little girl. “They protect like mommy and daddy, and you,” 

Stiles looked at Madison he'd never thought of the movie that way, when he really thought about it both 'Lilo & Stitch' and 'Monsters Inc' had that in common. Stiles pulled Madison closer to him and started to tickle her s Kenzie walked past them and up towards Isaac's room. Stiles had left Isaac's door open, something inside him had prompted him to. Kenzie stood in the door way for a moment watching as Isaac rolled over and opened his eyes.

“Isaac, sweetheart?” Kenzie spoke quietly as she walked into the room. “How're you feeling?”

“Kenz...how did I get home?” Isaac asked just as quietly as he looked at her before she sat on the bed beside him. 

“Stiles, you were with him and he brought you straight here,” Kenzie answered before she found Isaac wrapping his arms around her. “Want to tell me what happened?” Isaac shook his head and buried his head in her shoulder. “How about you stay home tomorrow?”

“You sure?” Isaac questioned, Kenzie nodded she was sure she didn't care if Isaac missed a day or two of school.

“Come on, Derek made spaghetti bolognese,” Kenzie smiled at him hugging him tighter and kissing the side of his head. 

“Maddy?” Kenzie nodded, Isaac smiled a little the little girl knew what he liked. 


End file.
